


girlfriend

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora week, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020: Day 4: Fake datingIt had all started as a tiny white lie, when Glimmer visited her mother over Christmas break.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690099
Kudos: 26





	girlfriend

She hadn’t meant to take the lie this far.

It had all started as a tiny white lie, when Glimmer visited her mother over Christmas break. She had asked when she would be bringing home a girlfriend, and had offered to introduce her to some friends daughters. Glimmer, who did not want her mom to play matchmaker, had told her that she had a girlfriend back at school, but that they recently had gotten together and that it was too early to take her home.

Then, when she had gotten back, her mother began to ask her question after question about this girl, and Glimmer always answered, turning this tiny white lie into a full blown conspiracy. And when spring break approached, she had told her mom that she would bring her non existent girlfriend with her, as stupid as that was.

And to make it worse, when her mother had asked for her name, Glimmer just said that first name that came to her mind,  _ Adora _ , the name of her best friend that she obviously wasn’t dating. It had happened so fast, and her mom had already ended the phone call when it dawned on Glimmer what she had done. She had told her that Adora was her girlfriend, and that she was coming home with her.

The most awkward part and been breaking this to Adora, about how dumb she was when she had told her mom that. It had probably been the most awkward conversation of their friendship, but in the end, Adora had accepted it. She was in on the lie, and would be coming home with Glimmer for spring break. After all, Adora had no parents to go back home too anyway, and it would be fun to meet her best friend’s mom.

They had spent the three hour drive talking about boundaries, how often they would kiss, how close they would sit together on the couch, if they were comfortable with sharing a bed (answer was yes) and if they should hold hands and call each other silly names. All little things that would make their relationship feel real. And oh, a backstory on how they got together, which was the actual event on how they met, with some extra romance added into it.

“Thank you for doing this Adora, I’m literally forever in your debt.”

“It’s fine, like I said, let’s just enjoy the week off and have fun,  _ girlfriend. _ ”

Glimmer’s face turned a deep strawberry red at being called that. This was going to be so weird.

“Shut up.”

“Never.”


End file.
